objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Battle for Dream Island: The Movie
You are reading this article here at the Object Show Fanonpedia wiki. To visit the other article at Idea Wiki, click here. Battle for Dream Island: The Movie is an upcoming 2019 animated reality comedy-adventure YouTube film based on the animated YouTube web series Battle for Dream Island. The film will be animated using Adobe Animate, Blender, and TVPaint Animation. Plot Firey is an average flame living in a fireplace of his own house, but one day, when he's watching TV, a television commercial of Dream Island appears on the screen. Firey is interested in going on a vacation at Dream Island, so he packs his bags, and goes on a flight to Dream Island where he meets Leafy and other anthropomorphic objects that will be competing on a battle for Dream Island. Meanwhile, Leafy's evil clone, a red leaf named Evil Leafy, is planning to steal Dream Island and cancel the competition, so Firey and his friends must save Dream Island before it gets stolen. Cast *Michael Huang voices the following characters: **Firey, an average anthropomorphic flame who lives in a fireplace of his own house. He's the main protagonist of the movie. **Leafy, a friendly leaf who is Firey's love interest and the main deuteragonist of the movie. **Pencil, an anthropomorphic pencil who is Match's best friend. **Coiny, a penny who has problems with Firey, but ends up becoming friends with him. **Eraser, a tough and grumpy anthropomorphic eraser. **Snowball, a competitive snowball who wants to win BFDI. **Flower, a female anthropomorphic flower who likes natural things. **Bubble, a girl who looks and feels a lot like a soap bubble. **Blocky, a red building block full of mischief. **Woody, a timid boy made of wood. **Pen, a male anthropomorphic pen who is cool, yet nice. **Golf Ball, a bossy woman who looks a lot like a golf ball. **Four, the main host of Battle for BFDI who makes a cameo appearance as a judge for the Yoyle Stew contest and the pizza contest. **David, a stick figure who makes a cameo appearance at the end of the movie where Firey officially opens Dream Island to the public. *Cary Huang voices the following characters: **Match, an anthropomorphic match with the personality of a typical teenage girl. **Pin, a red pin who considers herself to be a heroic leader. **Tennis Ball, an anthropomorphic tennis ball who is smart at solving problems and creating new innovations. **Rocky, a small anthropomorphic rock who likes to barf. **Spongy, a fat sponge who smells bad. **X, the co-host of Battle for BFDI who makes a cameo appearance as a judge for the Yoyle Stew contest and the pizza contest. *Kenzie Bryant voices the following characters: **Ice Cube, a fairly quiet and vengeful ice cube who has problems with Flower. **Needle, a female anthropomorphic needle who is straightforward, quick, and generally nice when she isn't being called “Needy”. *AT&T Mike (TTS Voice) as Announcer, a speaker box who is the host of a reality television show Battle for Dream Island. *Text2speech Female US as Remote, an anthropomorphic remote control device who works on the BFDI TV show. *Text2speech Male US as TV, an anthropomorphic flat screen television who works on the BFDI TV show. *James Sharp voices the following characters: **Evil Leafy, a red leaf who is Leafy's evil clone created by Evil Dr. Trash. She is the main antagonist of the movie. **Evil Dr. Trash, a trash can who is the creator of Evil Leafy. He is the secondary antagonist of the film. **Rolling Pin, a baker who bakes cakes for the Cake at Stake elimination ceremony. **Teardrop, a very quiet teardrop who hardly ever speaks until her elimination. **An Objectropolis taxi driver who takes Firey to the airport. Production Coming soon! Release Coming soon! Reception Coming soon! Trivia Gallery Credits External links *Link to the film's official production server at Discord Category:Movies Category:Animation Category:YouTube Category:Comedy Category:Adventure Category:Battle for Dream Island